lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Randomized
Good evening Klintrin, JHand04 here. I saw your message asking whether I'd like to be an admin. Yes, I would like to be an admin. I will also do what I can to become more active, since I've been in school lately and have two major projects capping off the quarter, which is almost over btw. Thanks again for the invitation. JHand04 (talk) 01:52, November 30, 2012 (UTC)JHand04 Hi Klint! Since you made me CM, I'll have to edit a little here. :P -Obi (I'll add my sig soon) Thank you, Klintrin JHand04 (talk) 02:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC)JHand04 So, how can I help? ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Okay, sounds good. Btw, your sig doesn't lead to your page. ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Hi :) Bluehat8 (talk) 23:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. :P ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Thanks! Captain Sev (talk) My pages I don't like people editing my pages, because they're my fan-fictions, but almost all of them have been edited so much it's nearly impossible to change them back to my original articles. I saw you're an admin, so is there some way you can help with this? Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 23:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Turns out not that much of my pages have been edited that bad, but either way I added something to the top of one of my pages that was saying not to edit it without my permission. I'll add it to some of my other things. Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 23:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) AMP Program Hi Klintrin, I am Surriela - one of the AMP Mentors. You applied to the AMP program while ago, and have been approved. Mathmagician and I work together as one of the AMP teams that work with wiki administrators. We are wondering if you are still interested in working with us on your wiki,which looks like it has a lot of potential If you are, let us know and we can move forward from here. Looking forward to hearing from you. Surriela (talk) 03:49, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, I'm Mathmagician. I saw your reply on Surriela's talk page, so we'll go ahead and contact you again on Monday to try and get started. Enjoy the weekend, and we'll be in touch! — Mathmagician (talk) 03:21, March 2, 2013 (UTC) New section I'll be far ahead of you when you return from your trip. >:D ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Yup, that's for sure! ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Wikia is glitching a lot... I can't get on chat either. And now it won't even let me edit. D:< ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Chatworks here too :P ᴷᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴺᴰᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴹᴼᵁᴺᵀᴬᴵᴺ (Talk) Ha ha I joined here a year before you did. ~MassiveSodaDuck~ 22:11, March 8, 2013 (UTC) AMP discussions Hi Klintrin, I hope you had a good week. I've set up a page at Project:Admin Mentor Program (please bookmark/follow that page) where we can have AMP discussions. Feel free to go to that page and Add a topic or use the createbox to create a New query about anything you'll like AMP help with, or anything you want to talk about. It could be about setting up templates, main page design, categories -- whatever you want help with! Please be as specific as possible so as to direct the conversation in a way that will be most helpful to you. Surriela and I will be happy to check that page every day or so to see if there are new messages and reply to you as best we can. Thanks! — Mathmagician (talk) 03:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Main Page I can help redesign the main page if you'd like. Want me to? Codyn329 (talk) 03:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Great, I'll start editing the main page. It shouldn't take longer than a few days. Codyn329 (talk) 03:35, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good What the title says. :P Peregrin Took (talk) He does. It's crazy. :P Peregrin Took (talk) AMP discussion Hi Klintrin, just wanted to check in with you regarding the AMP discussion. I know you've been pretty busy with other things in life lately (me too :) and so it may be difficult to check in too often. Is there anything else we can help you with? We do need to move on to other wikis eventually, but we'd like to help out here as much as possible within the next couple weeks while we can remain here. — Mathmagician (talk) 02:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, well if you have anything else you'd like help with, feel free to let Surriela or I know. We'll be around for probably another week at least. If it turns out you don't need help with anything, that's okay too. We know that your request was from a while ago and things change over time. Sorry that we weren't here earlier when you could have used the help more :( — but at the same time, I'm glad that you found a good team of people to help with things around the wiki. — Mathmagician (talk) 02:29, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello i want a job at LEGO Fanonpedia. if i can be an admin i will be glad to serve this site. MarvelFanGlacier2013 (talk) 19:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC) To Do Hey, I'm here to help out. This time, I will help out, and there won't be any procrastination. I compiled a list(source) with tasks that should be done. (and I have a full week, and I can do a whole lot in a week). So what do you say? We might not get some tasks done, but hopefully we can get most of them done. I know it's a lot, but I still think we can do it. Codyn329 (talk) 06:37, November 26, 2013 (UTC) The skin will be tough, yes, since making a skin contains a lot of choices, like a background, a color scheme (most important) and style. I think we should start out with the easiest thing that can be done (along with it being the 1st task): rewriting the policy. That shouldn't be hard, so I'll do that task. If we do the skin first before the main page, it should be much easier for making a main page since we would have already decided how the site would look like. Sound good? We probably won't be able to get a community within 1 week, but we should able to get a few more new users at least. How though, is what we need to figure out. There is 706 files, so do you want us to split the work where I can do 353 and you do 353 or should one of us do it solo? Codyn329 (talk) 17:24, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I think I'll just categorize them all myself, it'll be easier. Codyn329 (talk) 17:51, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that's fine. Codyn329 (talk) 21:34, November 26, 2013 (UTC) 28% currently done for files, currently increasing till we get 100% progress for file organization. Codyn329 (talk) 22:09, November 26, 2013 (UTC) 50% now done with files so far. Anyway, I had an idea. To make everything more organized, I was thinking requesting some namespaces, then we can move articles to these namespaces. Here are the namespaces I was thinking. Please add some if I forgot any. *Minifigure *Theme *Video Game *Product (or Set, but Product sounds more formal IMO.) What do you think? Codyn329 (talk) 23:08, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, I'll make a request to Wikia Staff and then continue on file organization. Codyn329 (talk) 23:11, November 26, 2013 (UTC) File Report - 70% Codyn329 (talk) 01:28, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I might still be on by then. Codyn329 (talk) 01:37, November 27, 2013 (UTC) 100% finished with files, and I also just finished deleting all 67 stubs. Time to move pages and rename them. I think if we can manage to establish a new skin and policy alone (after we move all the pages) the wiki will look a whole lot more professional. Codyn329 (talk) 02:37, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! That's okay, I'll just see you later. I hope you have a good sleep though. :P o/ G' night mate! Codyn329 (talk) 02:51, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I think I'll start moving pages tomorrow. Codyn329 (talk) 03:53, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna be deleting articles that #Way too small and doesn't look like it even has a future for further improvement and enlargement #Doesn't even have a paragraph You'll notice the article amount decrease by a lot, I'm just trying to manage the articles. I'd rather not have a large amount of screwy articles and instead have a good amount of good looking articles (and articles actually worth reading.) Heck, I honestly don't care if it even gets reduced to 500 pages. Sure, it's a lot less, but looking at CUUSOO Wiki we have 500 pages and all of them are pretty much top-notch. Would be quite nice to have 500 top notch pages here too, wouldn't you agree? Codyn329 (talk) 06:26, November 28, 2013 (UTC) These pages..I had to go through so many. Really funny coincidence is though that is now 500 pages left. :P I promise, it was a coincidence. Anyways, it's 2:02 a.m and I really, really, want to get to sleep. Perhaps I'll wake up at 11:00 a.m. IDK. I'm tired as heck. :P And my hands are almost numb. ;_; :P Well, it was worth it. Now I don't have to do it tomorrow. :P Codyn329 (talk) 08:04, November 28, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, don't worry about it. I'll try and write up a policy (and hopefully a MoS, since this wiki really needs one.) I'll show you it when I'm done. Codyn329 (talk) 00:28, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright, we received 4 namespaces, along with the associated talk namespaces for these, I'm going to start renaming. Edit: I'm going to split this task into two, so it'll be easier and there will be less mistakes. First, I'll move them to their according namespaces, and then I'll fix it grammatically. Codyn329 (talk) 20:20, November 29, 2013 (UTC)